Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon A Little Bit Stronger
by Lady of Misrule
Summary: Inspired by the song A Little Bit Stronger by – Sara Evans the ficlet is a OS on Lavanya, and how she's dealing with having broken up with Arnav, how she's getting over him and knowing how he feels about Khushi. Read and Review! IPKKND


**A Little Bit Stronger**

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Inspired by the song A Little Bit Stronger ' Sara Evans**

**Be warned this is not an ArHi ficlet it's a one shot on Lavanya, and how she's dealing with having broken up with Arnav and knowing how he feels about Khushi. I'm on a writing spree so expect new one-shots and updates soon! 3**

* * *

><p><em>Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.<br>But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.  
>I got a little bit stronger.<em>

_Riding in the car to work, and I'm trying to ignore the hurt.  
>So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,<br>I listened to it for minute, but then I changed it.  
>I'm getting a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger.<em>

* * *

><p>One of the things people tend to forget in love stories, the go-down-in-history-kind, is that somewhere somebody always gets hurt. Not to belittle the trials and tribulations of the wonderful two people who find each other, but sometimes history and it's people tended to forget the quiet strained smiles, the fake "I'm fine." I would know, it's never easy to be the third wheel in an epic love story. And when it comes to Arnav and Khushi'.no one - ever really stood a chance.<p>

I think somewhere deep down, I always knew that. Always knew that this thing me and Arnav had would never really amount to marriage, that's probably why it had never occurred to me in the initial stages of our relationship. I think, I was in some ways more in love with the concept of being in love. And when you add on the warmth of nosy interfering people who love you to death, I suppose I just wanted to be able to be a part of all that' to be worthy of being a part of all of it.

To have a proper family.

* * *

><p><em>And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,<br>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels  
>Letting you drag my heart around.<br>And ohhh  
>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.<br>I know my heart will never be the same,  
>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.<br>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger._

* * *

><p>I'm not going to lie and say that is all I miss. I mean let's face facts Arnav Singh Raizada is a man of intensity, in all sphere's of his life, I miss that. I miss knowing that there was one person in my life I could depend on to be a rock of solidity, of imperviousness, that there was one person who would always make everything okay. I suppose that's an awfully selfish reason. But I don't want to lie anymore, not to myself. It's hard growing up in a family where relationships aren't always a top priority. I suppose it's because every person is inherently dependent on the concept of another person. You know what they say about human beings being social beings and all.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Doesn't happen over night, but you turn around and a months gone by,<em>  
><em>And you realize you haven't cried.<em>  
><em>I'm not giving you a hour or a second or another minute longer.<em>  
><em>I'm busy getting stronger.<em>

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,_  
><em>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<em>  
><em>Letting you drag my heart around.<em>  
><em>And ohhh<em>  
><em>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.<em>  
><em>I know my heart will never be the same,<em>  
><em>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay.<em>  
><em>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<em>  
><em>I get a little bit stronger.<em>

* * *

><p>In ways, I suppose I'm in a better place now, I've learned so much from my stay at the Raizada house, and even with the broken pieces of my heart laying shattered at his feet I can't help but wish him the best. He deserves to be happy, and Khushi' oh lord I can just imagine the look on his face when he realizes just who he's in love with. Talk about love and war, it'll be one of the tales that they pass on to their grandchildren.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Getting along without you baby,<em>  
><em>I'm better off without you baby,<em>  
><em>How does it feel without me baby?<em>  
><em>I'm getting stronger without you baby.<em>

_And I'm done hoping that we can work it out,_  
><em>I'm done with how it feels, spinning my wheels<em>  
><em>Letting you drag my heart around.<em>  
><em>And ohhh<em>  
><em>I'm done thinking, that you could ever change.<em>  
><em>I know my heart will never be the same,<em>  
><em>but I'm telling myself I'll be okay,<em>  
><em>Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger.<em>  
><em>I get a little bit stronger.<em>

* * *

><p>The omnipotent ASR and the girl who makes him almost human.<p>

How can you not wish them well?

As for me.

Well I suppose it will always hurt just a little bit that I couldn't be that girl for him, the one he can't help but love.

But I've finally realized that this just wasn't my time, wasn't my fairytale.

But it **is** still my story. Maybe not a happy one, but one I can tell my daughter someday when she comes home with a broken heart. When she just needs to know it gets better.

For now, for today- I'm fine, and I'm getting just a little bit stronger.

* * *

><p><em>I'm just a little bit stronger.<br>A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger.  
>I get a little bit stronger.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please take a moment to review if you've read and liked it. Reviews are what make my day.<strong>  
><em>


End file.
